It Wasn't Real
by natakuchan01
Summary: A surprise ending a different twist. No one expected this to be real, so why would it be? It was just a game after all...


A/N: This was a project for school. Everyone I knew really liked it for some odd reason. I'm kind of afraid to put this up, but I'm willing because one of my first successes at ending a story, even if it's a continuation and fairly short. This continuation is supposed to be strange, and not like the book. Well, the project was to make a "Chapter Thirteen" as many have probably done. So, yeah.

I don't own Lord of the Flies, or anything concerning the book. I own the idea for this story only.

----

Lord of the Flies  
Chapter Thirteen

The boat was visible to everyone. Everyone saw the boat as a symbol of hope. The police officer stood there and shouted, "Everyone! Get onto the boat, now!"

Most of the children ran immediately to the boat. A few children like Jack and Roger stayed behind.

The officer once again said, "Everyone! Get onto the boat!"

Jack looked at him like he had just heard him for the first time, and Roger looked at him like he was crazy.

Jack started to walk slowly. He then turned around and said, "Come on, Roger. It's less troublesome like this."

Jack and Roger both got into the boat, and then the view started to mess up. The view because blurry and pixilated.

Reality came crashing down on all of the children in the room. The words 'GAME OVER' flashed repeatedly on the screen.

Groggily, many children took off their headsets for the game console.

"Congratulations! You have now completed the new virtual reality game, _Lord of the Flies_," the Gamelord said over energetically, "Thank you for participating in this analysis on reactions the human brain has naturally. Have a great day!"

The Gamelord sighed inwardly wondering what these children would do now after being exposed to this material. It was extremely graphic, and was almost a reality for those boys. A child with fair skin and dark hair walked up to the Gamelord. He, of course was not expecting this.

"Yes," answered the Gamelord.

"Well, I was wondering something. Why was this game set in the 20th century? It wasn't even the late 20th either; it was set during World War 2," asked the child.

"Child, name," demanded the Gamelord.

"Ralph, sir," responded the child.

"Well Ralph, how much of the game have you figured out just by playing the game?" asked the Gamelord.

"I'm confused, sir. What does me knowing what happened during the game have to do with my question?" Ralph questioned.

"I'm sorry, child. As I said before, it was just an analysis of human reactions when placed in the situation," The Gamelord responded.

"Ah, I see. It's okay. You don't know, I guess. Well, I ought to say, it was a rather violent game. Some might take this game rather seriously. Going by my advice, you really shouldn't release this game to the public," Ralph concluded. He then walked out the door of the Corner Store.

Ralph walked outside of store to be greeted by a rather large child with rather large glasses.

"Piggy, you waited!" exclaimed Ralph.

"My name isn't Piggy!" responded Piggy.

"Ah, but I don't think you ought to be called Alfred. It's rather boring, don't you think?" Ralph stated.

"I guess…"

"Well, Alfred doesn't fit your personality anyways. Your aunt is probably worried. DO you want me to walk you home?"

"I guess…"

"Piggy, you're not going to get anywhere in life if you keep responding like that!"

"Eh? I'm still recovering from being killed by another character. It was a rather brutal way, don't you think. I feel like an idiot. I was an idiot in the game!" exclaimed Piggy.

"Piggy, we were all idiots in the game!" responded Ralph.

"Yeah, I guess, but I still feel like an idiot. I mean, what type of decent 12 year old would do that?" questioned Piggy.

"Well, I don't think it counts. We're all 10th graders, except for the littluns whom were fifth and sixth graders…"

"My gosh! Fifth and sixth graders! We ought to go see if they need any counseling sessions!"

"You can if you really want to, but I want to see if Jack, Roger, and Simon are alright," Ralph said.

"Roger…" Piggy trailed off.

"I know, Piggy. He's the one who killed you in the game. That's why I want to check on him. I really want to see if he's okay."

"But Simon…"

"Is also a strong boy, but we're going to check up on him too," said Ralph.

Ralph and Piggy went off in search of the three boys. They checked most of the area surrounding the Corner Store, and finally came to a stop in front of a coffee shop. Deciding to stop and take a break, the both went into the coffee shop.

Ralph and Piggy walked into the shop not expecting to see a fairly tall and lanky redhead. They also saw this smaller boy with dark hair and another boy whose was fairly tall, but more bulky than the redhead. Their search had come to an end.

"Simon! Jack!" shouted Piggy.

"Hey guys! Come over here. Sit with us why don't you!" shouted the shorter dark haired boy.

Ralph and Piggy walked over to the place where the three boys were sitting.

"Simon! My goodness, are you okay!" asked Piggy.

"What are you talking about?" laughed the smaller dark haired boy, "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"But, the game we just played…" trailed off Piggy.

"He's fine! He didn't last 'til the end anyways," interrupted the bulkier boy.

"You, Roger!" pointed Piggy, "You should get help!"

People surrounding their table started to look at them.

"Piggy dude, it was just a game. Take a chill pill, dude," responded Roger, "I'm okay. I always get that way during games. No need to make a mountain out of a molehill."

"But…"

"Piggy, people are always killed in fighting games like that. It's no big deal. Just because there was a person on the other side doesn't mean that we'll be hurt. People also lose games too," Roger concluded.

"Anyways, the game was kind of fun in my opinion, even though I died early," Simon pitched in.

"Man! What a talk!" said the redhead kid.

"Jack, you were involved too!" Roger said, "You should have been saying stuff too!"

"No way! Those choir kids were handful in the game though. I wanted to hunt though, real badly. There was nothing on that stupid island," Jack said. Everyone but Piggy laughed.

"But what about those fifth and sixth graders?" asked Piggy.

"What about them?" said Roger.

"What if they take this game as reality?" Piggy questioned.

"They most likely won't. Anyways, most kids start playing similar games way younger than fifth grade. Let's try first grade!" responded Jack.

Piggy just pouted and turned away from them. Everyone just giggled at him.

"Oh look! It's the littluns!" pointed Roger.

"Where!" exclaimed Piggy looking at where Roger was pointing.

"Gotcha!" said Roger. Everyone started to laugh at Piggy. Roger then took his extended pointing finger and poked Piggy in the cheek. "Hey dude, just chill out!"

"I'm going to go get our drinks. Do you want me to get your guy's too, Ralph?" asked Simon.

"Sure, go ahead," responded Ralph.

Simon then left to get the drinks of the whole group. When Simon came back with the drinks, everyone just sat down and laughed at things that had happened during the game.

"I was so stupid! I sharpened some stupid stick at both ends!" exclaimed Roger.

"Yeah, but then you used that stick go put a pig's head on it," Simon said. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault. I had to. It was programmed into the game or something," Roger defended.

"Yeah, and it was called Lord of the Flies, apparently," said Simon in a lowered voice.

"Haha! Simon decided it talked to him!" exclaimed Jack.

"It really did, though! You actually believed there was a monster!" shouted Simon.

"Take a chill pill, Simon. Settle down, man," said Roger.

"So, that was just a game," defended Jack.

"It was just a game, but you were behind that headset," Piggy said somewhat quietly. He then got up. "I'm out. My auntie's expecting me home."

"Dude, your aunt has way too much control over you," said Roger.

"Yeah, but I'm at least protected from reality, for now," responded Piggy.

"Well dude, you have to face reality sometime."

"And I'll face it when that time comes."

Piggy then walked out of the coffee shop. He started to walk down the street when he saw two boys that looked familiar and similar.

"Sam! Eric!" exclaimed Piggy.

"Piggy!" shouted the boys. They then caught up with each other and hugged.

"Auntie wanted me home early, so I'm walking that way," said Piggy.

"Oh. Well, we're trying to escape our mother," said Sam.

"Yeah, she wants to take us to counseling," Eric responded.

"She thinks the game was too violent after our description," Sam stated.

"I told her we've played similar games before," Eric said.

"Wow! Hope you do well with that!" Piggy said.

"We will Piggy. Don't doubt us!" they both said simultaneously. All of the boys started to laugh.

"Yeah, well, Auntie's expecting me home. The boys are at the coffee shop! Bye!" Piggy then ran off towards the comfort of his home.

Meanwhile, Sam and Eric were heading off towards the coffee shop when they stopped and saw a group of boys. They stopped in to listen because they knew the boys; Simon, Ralph, Jack, and Roger.

" No! You can't do that!" shouted Simon.

"We'll do what we want!" Jack shouted back.

"The boy is going to have to face reality sometime," Roger said in a calmer voice.

"This isn't a way to go about at it," exclaimed Ralph.

Sam and Eric thought the talk to be peculiar, so they stopped and listened to the talk a bit more.

"This is real life, Roger!" exclaimed Simon.

"Boy, I know that, but it's just a game," said Roger. They all started to walk towards the direction of Piggy's home. The twins started to get worried. Then suddenly, Roger started sprinting and the rest chased after him. The twins didn't fail to follow.

They then suddenly stopped. The twins saw a familiar figure who they thought they saw off.

"Roger! Reconsider this plan, please!" pleaded Simon.

"I'm fine," said Roger. Roger then started to head over towards the figure of Piggy.

"Piggy, Piggy, Piggy. What have we got here?" Roger taunted.

"Back off Roger. I tell ya, you need help," said Piggy. Roger then pushed Piggy into a nearby wall.

"You shouldn't be walking around at night," said Roger.

"Well, speak for yourself," responded Piggy.

"Shouldn't you be home by now," taunted Roger.

"What methods I use to get home are none of your concern!"

"Piggy, what were you doing?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Are you positive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Then why are your arms like this," said Roger quickly and held out Piggy's arm. Many gasps were heard when they saw his arm. Angry red scars said hello to them all.

"Piggy! Why?" screamed Ralph.

"Because, you didn't notice me. No one noticed me. No one expected the fat kid to have any problems," Piggy said quickly.

"Told ya," said Roger. He then threw a piece of chewing gum in his mouth to chew it.

Sam and Eric were both curious as to what would happen next, but they both snuck off to the comfort of their home while they still could.

While they went off, the situation at hand was still an issue.

"Piggy, we need to take you home," said Simon calmly.

"Yeah. Come on, Piggy," said Ralph quietly.

Jack on the other hand was looking at this scene from behind.

"Roger, come on!" he then said.

"What? Why?" exclaimed Roger.

"Leave 'em be."

"Okay, dude. But still, it took me awhile to figure that one out by myself. I want to wait it out."

"No you don't."

Jack and Roger then left in an uninterested way and left the three boys to be by themselves.

----

A/N: I have a bad habit of doing a author's note at the beginning and the end of a chapter/story, so bear with me. The ending was abrupt. I'm never going to continue on, that's just me. And this is the second author for the account. It is notGaa-san's work. We both know this.


End file.
